The present invention relates to a new and distinct plant of Coreopsis and given the cultivar name ‘Pink Lady’. Coreopsis is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated as a seedling found in the nursery from unknown propriety plants in Canby, Oreg. and reproduced in tissue culture where further selections were made. This selection was made for its clear pink flowers.